My Desire Becomes You
by Ratedtakersangel
Summary: Ivy is a 20 year old with problems out her ears who is too busy for fun. Randy is a man who's only looking for what Ivy isn't. With changes happening, can these two superstars keep it together? RandyOrton/OC


**Heey everybody ). I know It's been a while since I last updated but don't worry i'm back! Unfortunately, I have mega writer's block on my batista story and a bit on my Undertaker one. Fortunately though!! I was reading a book while I was gone and fell in love with the whole supernatural idea so I decided to have a go at a new story. I know this chapter sucks but i'm going to try and get a better one out tomorrow if not on thursday. I want to know what everyone thinks though ) some improvements and what not. Let me know DD**

**Ivy Kanellis**- 20 year old, raw diva. Cousin to Maria Kanellis, another Diva on Smackdown. Biological mother and father were killed as well as her older brother, was adopted by Maria's parents on her 16th birthday. Has a 5 year old daughter named Kyra Kanellis.

**Randy Orton-** 26 year old, third generation WWE Superstar. Is currently on Smackdown.

**Maria Kanellis**- 24 year old, Smackdown Diva. Cousin to Ivy Kanellis and Godmother of Kyra Kanellis.

* * *

Ivy stared into the eyes of her daughter's bright blue ones that matched hers. Kyra equaled Ivy's looks 80. She had Ivy's blue eyes, straight black hair and small body but she had her father's creamily pale skin while Ivy's skin matched Maria's. Ivy was glad that Kyra didn't have her father's look because Ivy didn't want to have to suffer or make her daughter suffer for the crimes of her father.

Ivy's ex boyfriend, James McKaven, was Ivy's first boyfriend in High School. Ivy was the typical freshmen, looking for that popularity boost and fake love with the High School senior. James McKaven took advantage of it and immediately made his move as soon as Ivy stepped foot onto the High School soil. Ivy became pregnant with Kyra after 4 months of dating. Her father, was pissed to all hell and called the police. James, being 19 years old due to years of bad grades, was arrested and her father, Bryan Kanellis pressed charges. The charges put James into jail for 3 months.

Ivy was 5 months pregnant when James got out of jail, she figured he would ignore her like every other high school boy did to his pregnant ex-girlfriend but she was wrong. She woke up at night to rocks at her window, she saw him staring at her in school and worse, he made intimidating gestures by rubbing his own belly like he was pregnant then punched himself in it. Ivy knew she made a mistake with this psycho but all she could do was tell her family.

Ivy was 7 months pregnant when she walked into her 2 story apartment to find her family murdered on the floor. Ivy's own screams were deafened by her own mind, the mind that was making up the screams of her family as they were killed. 5 hours later, her own screams were covered by the cries of herself and her new premature baby girl. By the time Ivy turned 16, James McKaven was thrown into jail for 35 to life for 4 first degree murders. That was when Ivy and Kyra were taken in to Maria's household.

Ivy soon got used to the fact and realized that she had to ignore her own self for her baby girl. Her baby girl needed her and she was ganna be damned if anything ruined what she had left in life, that was when everything else happened.

It was a April night and it was storming bad. It was 3 AM and Ivy wasn't sleeping a wink due to Kyra's crying from the thunder. She sighed and tossed in her bed, trying to get comfortable for once before standing up off the bed. She checked to make sure Kyra was okay before making her way out of the room to the kitchen. Maria had just started her WWE career and so, it was just Ivy and Maria's parents in the house. Maria's parents took to Kyra and Ivy quickly like they were their own child and grandchild but Ivy didn't mind.

Ivy stared up at the top shelf of the kitchen, looking at the large hot chocolate mug that was just screaming her name. She cursed in her mind, wanting that damn cup before settling for the smaller one on the closer shelf. She turned around and walked to the pantry to grab the hot chocolate mix before turning back to see the large mug on the counter and the smaller one in it's place on the highest shelf. Ivy blinked, rubbing her eyes and figuring it was due to tiredness. She laughed at her own stupidity and started making the hot chocolate, whistling but suddenly stopped as she felt the warmth of the house leave her and it was almost like someone was stroking her hair, something that no one had done since her brother was killed. Ivy's brother, Jaysin, was 20 years old when he was killed along with her parents.

Ivy shook her head quickly and backed away from the counter, letting out a small scream as her body collided with another body. She jumped around, facing nothing but her own reflection in the sliding glass door. She sighed and rested a hand over her heart, praying to god that she hoped it was just herself freaking out. She scrunched her nose at her own appearance though and stepped towards the glass, looking at her baggy eyes in it. She tilted her head a bit, almost like she saw something else in the reflection and let out a gasp as her brother's body stood behind her. The knife wound on his neck was healed and he looked exactly the way he did the last time she saw him alive. She screamed loud, making her uncle rush downstairs and Kyra start to cry. Ivy stared at her brother's reflection as he winked at her before disappearing. Ivy started to cry herself, feeling emotions run over her like a 18 wheeler truck.

* * *

That was 4 and a half years ago, not long ago and since then, her brother was always with her. He was her relief almost, he made her cry when she needed to, he relaxed her as well. It was like he was alive but only she could see him. He talked to her, he held her but he could only be seen in a reflection or mirror but she was aware of his presence every time.

Anyways, Ivy looked at her giggling daughter and scrunched her nose with a soft pout. Ivy was at the arena where Smackdown was being held and Maria was watching the mother and daughter interact. Although Ivy was young, she was by far the best mother Maria had seen since her own mother. She was gentle yet firm, loving and caring but knew when to be strict.

Ivy laughed as Kyra turned away from her and started talking to Maria. Ivy winked at her cousin and stood up, going into her locker to get her attire for that night. She was debuting as the newest Smackdown diva, Poison Ivy. Ivy was against the name at first but immediately thought it was cute hearing it from his lips, yes him…The man with a body and a face of a god. The only man to attract her attention since her freshman year in High school and there was no complaints on her part, well one. This man often voiced his opinion on how Ivy shouldn't of gotten pregnant with Kyra so young and Ivy had been around the WWE for about a month now with Kyra.

Ivy kissed the top of her daughter's head and left the locker room, walking down the hallway. Her attire was a pair of black, skin tight pants that had forest green vines twirling up her legs and had several of the three leaf plants on the vine. Her top was much like her pants but it started as a gold band, strapping around her filled out hips and slim yet toned stomach then where the gold ended just under her breasts, a forest green bra set covered them. She grinned though. She almost looked like a poisonness goddess in this outfit. Her waist length hair was curled a bit, stroking her cheeks, neck and arms with each of her movements.

She smiled to herself as she walked through the hallway, just as her small 5'3 frame collided with the much large body of Randy Orton. She yelped as she felt her body fall backwards but could do nothing to stop the shiver as it ran through her when he caught her by her hands just before she hit the ground. He smirked, looking down at the greek goddess that he was holding up with his hands. He helped her up fully and chuckled, tugging at the gold band that strapped around her slim belly. "Aren't we looking…dangerous today." He teased her as he walked around her, almost like a lion that was taunting it's prey. "It looks very intimidating, Are you going to wrap your vines around me?" He teased her again, running his large hands over her hips before kissed her cheek and walking away. Ivy sighed, mumbling to herself just as she felt a random coldness sweep over her. "I'll be with you…" She heard her brother's voice whisper and laughed as she felt him tug her hair before walking to make her debut.

Randy Orton watched the scene of her laughing and raised an eyebrow. She was a definite weird one in his books. Randy Orton was attracted to Ivy but he did nothing about it. Ivy quickly become everybody's daughter on Smackdown and knew she could raise one finger and he'd have some of the largest wrestlers ready to kick his ass. Not that he wanted to touch her. Girls with kids in the open were a big no-no. Kids got attached and then the mothers begged you to come around because their kids wouldn't hush. Randy was a kid person, he wanted kids but not until he was like 35. Any women at the age of 20 with a kid couldn't even give him the time he needed anyways. If he ever got into a real relationship, he needed women to be devoted to him, not to him if he was devoted to their kid.


End file.
